superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Justice League of America
The Justice League of America, sometimes just called Justice League or JLA, was likely the most famous superhero team on Earth. They had fought supervillains and alien invaders and saved the Earth from total annihilation. Under the name 'SuperFriends' the Justice League endeavored to train young superheroes in the art of crime-fighting. They established a training facility on earth which also operated as a pseudo-headquarters for the Justice League. Together they protected the Interplanetary Federation as well as the entire universe. Although they had been called many things over the years, such as the Superfriends, Super Friends, with two words, and even the Super Powers Team, one thing was certain about them: they were dedicated "to fight injustice, to right that which is wrong, and to serve all mankind." __TOC__ Formation of the Justice League of America of the Justice League of America comic book.]] Much of the back-story concerning the formation of the Justice League of America is the same as in the parallel universe of Earth-One;Since E. Nelson Bridwell did his best to tie in the SuperFriends universe with Earth-One, it became necessary to find this continuity. with the exception of the date of formation. Instead of the date being early 1962, it was 1973. Originally, these heroes operated solely within their own respective territories. With the exception of their super-powered adversaries, they rarely interacted with other heroes.As depicted in the Filmation series: The New Adventures of Superman (1966-1970)As depicted in the Filmation series: The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (1967-1968)As depicted in the Filmation series: The Batman/Superman Hour (1968-1969) In the parallel-universe of Earth-One, in February, 1959 (1971 in the Earth-1A universe), a panic is generated by the revelation of the presence of Martians on Earth. A few years before this, in 1955 (1967 in the Earth-1A universe), Professor Erdel's robot brain transported a Manhunter named J'onn J'onzz from Mars to Earth. Erdel died before he could reprogram the robot brain to send the Martian Manhunter back to Mars, stranding him on Earth. To blend in with humanity, J'onn J'onzz used his shapeshifting power to assume the identity of John Jones, a Middleton police detective. In the weeks that followed the Martian Manhunter, as Jones, observed the citizens of Middleton, finding them to be prone to paranoia. Fast forward four years and we see that J'onn J'onzz had been living successfully as a human policeman, while also operating in secret as the Martian Manhunter. As it turns out, Commander Blanx, and a small squadron of White Martians have been scouring the universe looking for the Manhunter. They eventually find him on Earth. The Manhunter confronted Blanx, and the White Martians. Their brief, but public battle was interrupted by Barry Allen a young and inexperienced Flash. He and the Manhunter partner up, but realize that the terrified civilians, upon seeing the aliens began to panic. The Flash did his best to assure the citizens of Middleton that he would protect them from the Martians but only came under suspicion himself. As paranoia began to spread through Middleton, the Flash addressed the citizenry, at city hall, offering to bring in Superman. As the Flash races to Metropolis, the Manhunter is captured by Commander Blanx. Upon his arrival, the Flash makes contact Superman, Batman and Robin. It is not long before our heroes are back in Middleton. As they arrive the Middleton police headquarters, they are informed that Detective John Jones (aka the Martian Manhunter) has been captured. As they discuss their plans, major news organizations begin to arrive. As morning approaches, several champions begin to gather, claiming they had heard of the alien invasion. These heroes include: the Blackhawks, the Challengers of the Unknown, Plastic Man, the Vigilante, Robotman, Congo Bill with his amazing Congorilla, Rex, the Wonder Dog, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Lois Lane, and Jimmy Olsen. The only other active and prominent hero at the time missing is Green Arrow, who is involved in a case that takes him and his sidekick Speedy (Roy Harper) back to the island of his origin, Starfish Island. They had heard Professor Hagen had been lost in the area during a storm. As they search for the professor, they are attacked by a lost tribe of Indians. In the attack, the Arrowplane is damaged and they are captured. Using his wit, he is able to offset any future harm and leave unscathed with the professor.This adventure involving Green Arrow and Speedy is revealed in Adventure Comics, #256 (January, 1959 ). Meanwhile, our assembled heroes separate into three groups. The first group, which consisted of Plastic Man, Jimmy Olsen, and the Blackhawks accidentally run afoul of Rip Hunter's newly invented Time Sphere.Rip Hunter's first recorded time-adventure takes place in Showcase, #20, (June, 1959). The second group of heroes, Robotman, the Vigilante, Congo Bill, Congorilla, Lois Lane, the Challengers have a near-encounter with Adam Strange and his Zeta-Beam. While our third group, Superman, Batman, Robin, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Aquaman, Rex the Wonder Dog are summoned by an unnamed military General who has received intel from the famous TV detective/journalist Roy Raymond. Roy introduces Hal Jordan, a pilot for Ferris Aircraft to the group. The young pilot explains that Ferris Aircraft will launching new booster rocket at tomorrow's launch for the 'Explorer Project.' He explains that just a half an hour ago, as patrolled the Canaveral, he was shot or more specifically grazed by a ray-gun in an ambush. Intrigued, out heroes converge on the launch pad at Ferris Aircraft. They soon discover a plot to kill the Manhunter, Flash had spoken about. He was strapped to the top of the booster rocket. Just then, Blanx strikes. In the battle that ensued, our heroes defeat Blanx and his men, and rescue the captive J'onn J'onzz. After their success, Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Flash and the Manhunter discuss forming a club or a society to uphold Justice in the World. Batman says he’s not much of a joiner and the rest discuss the panic that was involved in this Martian excursion and the fear that coming together as a team with a Martian might foster. So they decide to wait until the time is right. Hal Jordan and the gathered reporters present also offer their oath of silence believing that global panic would not be good.The above adventure is revealed in Justice League of America, #144 (July, 1977). As fate would have it, aliens from the planet Appellax had come to Earth seeking to conquer it. This naturally gains the attention of Earth’s most well-known heroes: the Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, the Martian Manhunter and later by Superman and Batman. Individually, they fell to the Appellaxian Wood King, only by combining their strengths and gifts, would the heroes overcome their foe. Defeating this final foe and saving Superman, the assembled group of heroes then decide to work again in the future, and thus the Justice League of America was born!As revealed in Justice League of America, #9 (February, 1962). And the rest is history… , Flash, Superman, Atom, Hawkman and Green Lantern]] As seen in a Super Powers commercial.]] The initial Justice League lineup then, was also the same as the Earth-One universe. It included seven of the Leagues most prominent members: Aquaman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Superman and Batman. Over the next two years Hawkman, Green Arrow, Zatanna, the Atom, Black Canary and several others were added to the roster.As seen in the Filmation series: The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (1967-1968). For a complete list of original line-up, see roster of superheroes in the SuperFriends Comic Book, Limited Collectors' Edition #C-41 (January 1976). At that time, the Justice League operated from a secret cave, located outside of the small town of Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. Within a few years of being a team, the JLA entered a volunteering program to help train young people to become superheroes. Teenager Snapper Carr was the first teenage member or more specifically he was the first unnofficial Junior SuperFriends Member. In 1975, the Martian Manhunter had left Earth when Mars became desolate to help his people search for a new world.As revealed in Justice League of America, #71 (May, 1969). The SuperFriends Expansion in the pages of the SuperFriends Comic Book (1976-81)]] The SuperFriends were founded in order: In late 1975, shortly after the Martian Manhunter had left Earth, the Justice League, believed that (as Superman stated), "the best way for us to combat crime and be prepared for world-wide emergencies is to work together. From now on, we'll be the SuperFriends."As quoted in the Season 3 episode: History of Doom. The heroes on hand for this historic occasion were Aquaman, Batman, Robin, Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawkman, the Flash, Green Lantern, Black Vulcan and Samurai.The formation of team and members depicted in History of Doom. This arrangement was spear-headed by Superman, Batman (and Robin), Aquaman and Wonder Woman (the core-five) and included the training of young people (or Junior Super Friends) for law enforcement at the Hall of Justice. Marvin White and Wendy Harris, and later Zan and Jayna of the Wonder Twins are the first of the trainees.In November 1976, in the first issue of the SuperFriends comic book, E. Nelson Bridwell makes it very clear that the SuperFriends are sort of a volunteer organization, under the umbrella of the Justice League of America. This is another significant departure from the parallel universe of Earth-One. In 1985, they changed their name again and went by the name [[The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians |'"The Super Powers Team."']]As revealed in the Season 9 (1985) episode, The Seeds of Doom. ''Junior'' SuperFriends Members :Main Article: Jr. SuperFriends The Junior SuperFriends were young heroes that the other older heroes that were considered full time members would train to be superheroes. Although Robin is seen training the Wonder Twins on occasion, he is still considered a junior member.Both he and Firestorm were considered Jr. Super heroes in The Case of the Shrinking Superfriends. Known Leaguers Images Headquarters Initially their headquarters was the Secret Sanctuary located in the caverns of Mount Justice in Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. Eventually, with the help of billionaire Bruce Wayne, they were able to establish a suitable headquarters. The Justice League eventually moved into a ''satellite'' above the Earth.As depicted in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_of_America_Vol_1_78 Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #78 (February, 1970)] found at the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database] and issue #3 of the Super Friends (comic book). The Justice League also made use of an earth-base, 'Hall of Justice', located in Gotham City, but later relocated to Metropolis.As established in Super Friends # 1. The All-New Super Friends Hour episode The Brain Machine then establishes the location as being Metropolis, implying their was a move. The Hall was primarily the training academy for young people, but was also equipped with an advanced communications network and "Trouble Alert" system through which important government officials such as Colonel Wilcox, often alerted the Super Friends to various global threats, including alien invasions. The Justice League Satellite continued on as the League's official headquarters.This was stated in Super Friends # 1. Robin states that the Hall of Justice is not the headquarters of the Justice League, and the Justice League Satellite is. The Hall's purpose at this time is primarily for training purposes. Over time though, the Hall becomes their main headquarters.This is established both in episodes of the animated series and later issues of the comic book. This may mean that the comics are supposed to be set between Season 1 and Season 2. Branches *Justice League Antarctica *Justice League Europe *Justice League Task Force *Justice League Detroit (formed Pre-Crisis) Equipment * Justice League mini-radio * JLA Communicator * Justice League 'Communication' Ring * Justice League Teleporter Vehicles * Justice League Patrol Craft‎‎ * Delta Probes * ''SuperFriends'' Space-Flight Vehicle * ''Super Powers Team'' Space Shuttle Miscellaneous Facilities *Justice League Hangar and Runway Notes * Having successfully re-introduced a number of their Golden Age superhero characters (Flash, Green Lantern, etc.) during the late 1950s, DC Comics asked writer Gardner Fox to re-introduce the Justice Society of America.Go to the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database] for more on the Justice Society of America Fox, influenced by the popularity of the National Football League and Major League Baseball, decided to change the name of the team from Justice Society to Justice League.[http://www.moviepoopshoot.com/comics101/98.html "League was a stronger word, one that the readers could identify with because of baseball leagues"] * The Justice League of America first appeared in The Brave and the Bold vol. 1, #28 (1960)''Go to the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page ''DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Brave_and_the_Bold_Vol_1_28 The Brave and the Bold vol. 1, #28 (March, 1960).] * Sometime in the late 60s or early 70s, Gardner Fox wanted to showcase an even more child-friendly version of the Justice League, hence the SuperFriends were born. The reason that the show was called Superfriends, rather than the Justice League of America was due to the fact that the show was coming out during the Post-Vienam War and a name like Justice League of America seemed to patriotic. Nevertheless the team is still referred to as the JLA, even though it didn't make the title. *The SuperFriends turned out to be the longest-running version of the Justice League, which ran in various incarnations from 1973 to 1985. External Links *Justice League of America at the DC Database *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Justice_League Justice League of America] at Wikipedia.org Appearances in Other Media JL - TV Show.jpg | The Justice League [https://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_(animated_series) Justice League] (2001-04) JL - Smallville.png | The Justice League [https://smallville.wikia.com/wiki/Smallville_(TV_series) Smallville] (2001-11) JL - Young Justice.png | The Justice League [https://youngjustice.wikia.com/wiki/Young_Justice Young Justice] (2011-13) JL - New 52.png | The Justice League [https://dcmovies.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League:_Throne_of_Atlantis Justice League: Throne of Atlantis] (2015) JL - Movie 2.jpg | The Justice League [https://dcextendeduniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_(film) Justice League] (2017) References }} Category:DC Comics Category:Teams